


Good Vibrations

by Letalin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, no really this is just... fluff, purring vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin
Summary: У Геральта передозировка зелий, как бывает иногда. Регис помогает ему нетрадиционными средствами.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 18





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Vibrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045857) by [softestpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk). 



> Перевод работы softestpunk  
> Публикация на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/7348565

Геральт застонал, когда споткнулся о порог входной двери виллы в Корво Бьянко, его кровь горела в венах, в голове звенело. Он сделал ещё два шага, а затем весь мир сильно закачался, и он внезапно болезненно упал на пол.  
Лёгкое прикосновение Марлен к его шее удержало его в сознании ещё на несколько секунд, его инстинкты не позволяли ему упасть в обморок, когда она прикасалась к нему, независимо от того, насколько он ей доверял.  
— Я позову Мастера Региса, — сказал Варнава-Базиль, его голос звучал как будто издалека, но Геральт чувствовал, что он рядом, слегка встревоженный, всего в нескольких футах от того места, где Геральт бесцеремонно рухнул.  
Они оба научились не пытаться поднимать его. Помимо того факта, что он был намного тяжелее, чем выглядел, у него была плохая привычка ударить, если его неожиданно трогали.  
Он неделю извинялся за то, что случайно поставил Варнаве-Базилю синяк под глазом, когда его невероятно терпеливый управляющий просто пытался ему помочь.  
Регис был более безопасным решением проблемы, и, поскольку он поселился в Туссенте после того, как убедился, что Детлафф больше не представляет угрозы, вся прислуга Геральта привыкла к его периодическим визитам.  
Регис становился более похожим на гостя, с которым Геральту было приятно проводить время. Если бы он хоть на мгновение подумал, что Регис может просто переехать к нему, он бы немедленно предоставил ему гостевую комнату.  
Тем более, что, уйдя в отставку, он, оказывается, нуждается в помощи опытного целителя чаще, чем _когда-либо_ прежде. Он либо становился беспечным, глупым, либо и то, и другое на старости лет.  
Это был первый раз за долгое время, когда у него случилась передозировка. Это была особенно неприятная агония, где Геральт мог _чувствовать_ все свои органы, борющиеся с токсинами в его крови, и ему было слишком жарко, и все было чувствительным, и он просто хотел остаться там, где он был, на полу, пока всё не пройдёт.  
В конце концов, он потерял сознание.  
Следующее, что он понял это то, что Регис снял с него рубашку и нижнее бельё и толкнул его в постель, бормоча себе под нос о самоубийцах-ведьмаках и о том, что они никогда не думают о ком-то другом, или что кто-то может беспокоиться о них, или скучать по ним, если они исчезнут.  
Он только начал говорить сам с собой о том, насколько болезненной будет смерть Геральта для всех жителей Корво Бьянко, когда произошло что-то совершенно неожиданное.  
Регис забрался в постель позади него и обвил свои удивительно прохладные руки вокруг груди Геральта, прижимая ближе к себе.  
Неожиданно, но не неприятно. Тело Региса было прохладным и, казалось, поглощало дополнительное тепло от Геральта, и даже если это было ново и немного удивительно, Геральт действительно не возражал, что его обнимают. Особенно, когда он чувствовал, что, возможно, смерть была бы лучшим вариантом, чем продолжать жить с его телом и разрушающими токсинами в его крови.  
Его ногти болят.  
Его _волосы_ болят.  
Всё болело, и Регис был рядом, помогал с перегревом, и Геральт… не мог заставить себя сделать что-то, кроме как поблагодарить его.  
— Регис? — спросил он хриплым голосом, чуть громче шепота.  
Регис шикнул на него.  
— Ведьмаки, которые доводят себя до передозировки собственными зельями, не могут жаловаться на лечение, предоставленное им. Слишком поздно что-то делать, кроме как позволить идти всему своим чередом. Я могу только облегчить дискомфорт.  
— Это помогает, — сказал Геральт, хотя усилие для разговора убрало то хорошее, что сделал для него Регис.  
— Хоть мне и нравится звук твоего голоса, Геральт, ты действительно должен дать мне сосредоточиться, — сказал Регис.  
Геральт понятия не имел, на чём Регис пытался сосредоточиться, но было немного смешно, что Регис говорил _ему_ заткнуться.  
Прежде чем он смог набраться сил, чтобы сказать это, произошло нечто невероятное. Регис издал низкое, грохочущее мурчание, отдававшее через всё тело Геральта.  
И по какой-то причине боль Геральта почти исчезла, заменилась приятным гулом всего тела, что заставило его чувствовать, как будто он плывёт над матрасом.  
Нос Региса прижимался к его шее, прохладное дыхание успокаивало жар, и Геральт _действительно_ не возражал против этого.  
— Гораздо лучше, — сказал Регис, и оказалось, что он мог мурлыкать и говорить одновременно, и это казалось немного несправедливым.  
С другой стороны, Геральт согласился. Это было _намного_ лучше.  
— И теперь мы ждем, пока токсины не очистятся из твоего организма. Максимум несколько часов, думаю, — пробормотал Регис. — Постарайся немного поспать, Геральт.  
Геральт тихо вздохнул, слегка переместившись, чтобы больше касаться Региса, а затем улёгся.  
Они определенно должны будут поговорить об этом утром, но сейчас Геральт был счастлив заснуть под звуки мурчания его вампира.


End file.
